


State of My Head

by LuthienLuinwe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Explosions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: He gestured toward the living area and watched as Dick crossed through the entryway, hesitating before taking a seat at the edge of the couch, not bothering to make himself comfortable.“You wanna talk about it?” Wally pressed, taking a seat in the rickety armchair he’d gotten second-hand. It wasn’t like Dick to show up unannounced, and the more scenarios Wally played out in his head, the worse this whole thing got.“It’s…” Dick started, stopped, and started again. “Bludhaven… It’s gone.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83
Collections: Dick Grayson Fic Exchange 2020





	State of My Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anidear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anidear/gifts).



Wally had settled in for the night, watching whatever dumb game show was playing on the local station, beer in one hand, remote in the other. Saying it had been a hell of a week was about like saying water is wet or elephants are slightly big. Barry had left him in charge over the week so he could go on a trip with Iris, and it was like every goddamn rogue in their gallery had managed to get that memo.

Some ad about life insurance with that one show host was playing for the fourth time that program, and he was pretty sure he could recite it from memory by then.

He took a swig from his beer and frowned when he thought he heard a knock. The clock on the wall said just past seven. Not an unreasonable time, but he hadn't been expecting anyone. Barry and Iris both had keys, and Roy was usually anything less than subtle about requesting entry.

Probably a neighbor wanting some favor. Better to pretend not to be home.

The knock came again, and Wally groaned, setting his things down on the coffee table and moving toward the door.

He checked through the peephole, frowning when he saw Dick standing in the hallway, one arm wrapped around himself. If Wally hadn't known better, he would have said it was in a protective way.

He shut his eyes and sighed deeply. The asshole in him wanted to keep pretending to be away. Eventually Dick would get the hint and leave. But something just seemed… off about the situation, and he never did like to lose battles with his conscience.

_ What would Barry do? _

He opened the door part way, keeping it from closing with his foot. “What’s up, Rob?”

Dick chewed at his lower lip, going out of his way to avoid looking at him. Wally frowned, something twisting in his gut.

Barry had always said Robin could give Wally a run for his money when it came to being the most talkative.

To see him quiet was… It felt wrong.

“Can I come in?” Dick asked, tilting his head slightly to look up at Wally.

Wally’s frown deepened. “Yeah, sure man,” he nodded, pulling the door open and stepping to the side.

Dick hesitated before entering. Wally was pretty damned sure he’d never seen Dick hesitate on anything in his life.

“You okay?” he asked, shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah,” Dick nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I’m fine, just…” he shut his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking again. “No. I don’t think so.”

Wally sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had never been great at the whole ‘talking it out’ thing. Especially not when it came to Dick. Donna had always been better at this kind of thing. But for some reason Dick had chosen to come here, and Wally had to do the best he could.

He gestured toward the living area and watched as Dick crossed through the entryway, hesitating before taking a seat at the edge of the couch, not bothering to make himself comfortable.

“You wanna talk about it?” Wally pressed, taking a seat in the rickety armchair he’d gotten second-hand. It wasn’t like Dick to show up unannounced, and the more scenarios Wally played out in his head, the worse this whole thing got.

“It’s…” Dick started, stopped, and started again. “Bludhaven… It’s gone.”

“Oh,” Wally blinked, staring at his friend.

That definitely hadn't crossed the list of scenarios.

“You didn’t see,” Dick sighed and sat with his head in his hands. 

Wally shook his head. Between taking care of Central and working the odd League job, he’d barely had time to breathe, let alone turn the news on or pick up a paper. “What happened?”

“I don’t know,” Dick shook his head and stared up at the ceiling. “One minute it was… And then… I was on my way home. I could’ve…”

“Breathe, Dickhead,” Wally moved over to the couch to sit next to his friend, starting to wrap his arm around Dick’s shoulders before stopping when Dick flinched away. “You weren’t there.”

“I should have been,” Dick spoke, voice barely above a whisper. Wally felt his blood run cold. “It was… This was…”

“The work of some sick psycho bastard,” Wally finished for him. “Not you.”

“I couldn’t do anything,” Dick shut his eyes tightly. “I could have… I should have…”

Wally sighed and hugged a knee to his chest.

They didn’t exactly have a manual on what to do in situations like this. God knew he would have paid good money for one. 

“What the hell am I supposed to tell B?”

Wally bit his tongue and counted to ten. Because of  _ course  _ Dick’s first thought was to worry about what Batman would think about him. Because nothing was ever going to mean more to him than that approval. “You tell him there was nothing you could do.”

Dick nodded and wrapped his arms around himself, and Wally couldn’t help but feel he hadn't really listened at all. He started to ask what the hell Dick was doing here in the first place, but thought better of it. A confrontation was the last thing either of them needed.

He stood up and stretched, letting his back pop. “You want anything to drink?”

“Water,” Dick answered, and Wally laughed. “What?”

“Nothing,” Wally shook his head and headed into the kitchen, digging through the fridge until he found a bottle of cheap grocery store brand water. He really did need to clean that thing out. He headed back into the living room and tossed it to Dick, who caught it in midair. “Not bad.”

Dick shrugged and twisted the cap off, taking a long gulp before setting it down on the coffee table.

“So…” Wally trailed off, unsure how to continue the conversation or if he even should. “What’s the plan?”

“I don’t know,” Dick admitted, and that was what scared Wally more than anything else. 

Dick always had a plan. A panicked sound escaped Dick’s throat, and Wally had to fight the urge to hold him tight and never let go. “What am I supposed to do?” he asked, eyes going wide. “I don’t have… My apartment… It’s… Everything’s…”

“Don’t be stupid,” Wally cut in before Dick could spiral further down. And to think there’d been a time when he and Roy would see how far they could push… “Stay here. My couch is yours.”

Dick nodded slowly and relaxed ever-so-slightly. “But what about tomorrow. B has to know. God, Wally,  _ Superman  _ has to know by now…”

“Worry about tomorrow when it gets here,” Wally stood up and went looking for a spare blanket and pillow. He was sure he had something somewhere. “Tonight, for the love of God, Dick, get some sleep.”

He managed to find an old, scratchy blanket at the top of his closet. He grabbed it and tossed it to his friend, watching as Dick wrapped it around his shoulders.

“Will you stay?” Dick asked, looking up at him, looking smaller than Wally ever thought he could.

“Wouldn’t dream of being anywhere else.”

He threw on some old movie on the TV and let Dick curl up next to him on the couch.

He was out like a light in no time.


End file.
